


One Minute Ho'

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Another ficlet from waaaaayyy back when, and a silent one at that. Jou works the sidewalk and the rest is history.





	One Minute Ho'

Uhh, real short pwp, can't remember for the love of it how or what inspired this -nope, it was not Missy Elliot. Just read and enjoy and, if possible, review, arigatou!^^

Summary: Jou, Kaiba, limo, the streets-not much more to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own zip. Don't sue.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_One minute ho'_

What few knew, and even less cared about, was the fact, that he came to this particular part of town nearly every single night.  
The other prostitutes would greet him respectfully, and clear his favourite spot beneath the light-ad of the 'Blue Lounge Bar'.

He leaned against the pre-warmed wall, giving a grateful smile to the faded hooker, who had provided the needed body heat.  
She smiled back, before resuming her lazy, graceful walk up and down the street.  
The blue, flickering light above him highlighted his blond hair and honey eyes, giving his slightly tanned face an unearthly hue.

It was the effect, he was looking for, after all, he was the 'One-Minute-Man', dubbed so because no customer, male or female, would last more than sixty seconds under his expert ministrations.  
Given, his gorgeous looks helped a fair bit and his fingers were agile and skilled, but it was his mouth, or rather, the tongue residing in it, which sent men and women alike into fits of blinding ecstasy.

A black, casual limo stopped several meters away, letting a tall, slim figure descend.  
The man walked self-assured past the men and women offering their services, barely spearing them a glance.  
He stopped with his back to the blond, considering the elder woman a second, before turning to the shorter male behind him.  
And then, azure eyes flew wide open in surprise, as his jaw fell, but a slender hand was clasped over his mouth, before the blond's real name escaped his lips.

The brunet felt himself being dragged towards his limo, the door was thrown open and he inside the car, where he landed on the expensive leather-covered seats.  
Before he had time to utter a single word, the blond was already on top of him, nimble fingers opening his fly with almost magic speed, before wrapping around his semi-erect member.  
The elder boy moaned, as he felt his arousal growing, and gasped, when a rough tongue licked his neck, before repeating the motion on his cock.  
He bucked once, half in denial, half in need, but by then, the blond had already taken him into his mouth, soft lips encircling the hardened flesh, sucking and twirling his tongue around it in all the right places.

Shocked blue eyes met golden, hungry ones, a sly smirk adorning the blond's lips, who never ceased his bobbing rhythm or the wicked play of his tongue. Chestnut bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, as he felt his release drawing rapidly closer, he panted, gripping the seats hard, trying to gain some kind of control.

And screamed the blond's name, when this one trusted the pointed tip of his tongue into the slit at the top of his cock, making him shed tears of pure, numbing bliss, as he shot his seed over the upholstery.  
The door shut closed before he could regain his breath, he heard hoots and whistles coming from the other prostitutes applauding the blond teen, who gave a sheepish grin, before bowing to the 'audience'.

Golden eyes bore into blue ones, as he approached the limo once more, elegant fingers motioning the brunet to pay up.  
He used his long coat to sloppily cover his semi-naked state, before reaching for his purse and, without looking, handed the blond a thick wad of money. Slumping back into the seat, he closed the open window, and, banging twice against the wall that separated him from the driver, gave order to take off.

One last glance back, and he could see the blond smirking at him, as if to tell him, they would soon meet again, here.

After all, he was the 'One Minute Man'.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heh, I just can't erase the image of a disshelved, sweaty Kaiba trying to clean up the mess he made on his backseat...


End file.
